Shockwave: A Series of Related Scenes
by angellwings
Summary: What were Zordon's chosen doing during Countdown to Destruction? Did they know what was happening? This series of drabbles is set to take on those questions. First up: Kimberly.
1. Kimberly

Shockwave

By angellwings

* * *

**_Kimberly_**

* * *

What the hell was going on? It was like Armageddon out there. Strange ships floating on the horizon and things that resembled twisted versions of the putties were everywhere. She thought she had left all of this behind in Angel Grove. She should have known better. You can take the girl away from the power, but you can't take the power away from the girl. That's a lesson she learned during the Divatox incident.

Florida was no safer than California. She was currently locked in the gym. Everyone was crowding around the windows trying to see what was going on. Kimberly didn't need to see. She knew. She'd seen it before, but the question this time was…what should she do? Tampa was not Angel Grove. Kimberly was not a Power Ranger.

But she had to do something. She had to. She pushed her way to the window, and concentrated on the chaos. There were explosions going off everywhere. Civilians running for shelter or being captured and herded like cattle. Her jaw suddenly set sternly. She'd had enough. She noted a little girl hiding behind some rubble not far from the gym's entrance, and also realized those metal things were headed their way. These people would be captured. It was time to get them out of here.

"Everyone!" She yelled, but no one heard her. She sighed and tried again.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!"

They suddenly hushed and faced her.

"We need to head out the back entrance if we stay here we'll be captured by whoever is responsible for this. Please head out the employee's exit in the back!" She said as everyone began to run, "Calmly! Don't panic!"

She knew that last phrase was useless, but she had to say it. Just in case anyone wanted to listen. She looked back out the window at the little girl. She couldn't leave her there. Kim raced through the mass of people to the front entrance. She opened the door and waved the little girl in, but she didn't move. She continued to stare straight ahead. Kim checked the area to see how close those things were to the gym. They were only a few feet away.

Kimberly shoved the door open and ran to the little girl's side. She crouched down beside her.

"Hello." She whispered gently.

The girl gulped and nodded in recognition.

"I'm Kim, what's your name?"

"Ce-Celia." She stuttered.

"Celia, let's get you out of here, okay?"

"But I can't find my mommy." She whimpered.

"We'll find her, but right now we need to get you away from here."

"No! I'm not going anywhere without my mommy!" She screamed.

Kimberly was taken aback by the girl's sudden outburst, and was tempted to shove her hand on top of the seven year old's mouth to keep the goons from hearing them, "We'll find her. I promise, but in order to do that we have to keep any one from finding _us_ first."

"C'mon, Celia, take my hand. As soon as we get away from here we'll find your mommy together, Okay?" Kimberly told her softly as she offered her hand to the girl. Celia nodded and reluctantly took hold. Kimberly held a finger to her own lips to tell the girl not to talk, and guided her toward the entrance. She heard a garbled electronic sound in to her right and turned in time to see those metal things charging her.

"_Shit."_ She mumbled under her breath. She pushed the girl through the door, "Stay right there, don't move."

Kim turned and delivered a kick to the closest one's stomach. She back flipped and counted their numbers quickly once she landed. Four. There were four of them. One of them grabbed her around the neck and she flipped him over her shoulder and into another one. She dropped down and swiped her leg across the last ones calves. He fell, and she bolted for the gym. She locked the glass door behind her even though she knew it was pointless. They would just break through the glass. She picked up Celia and ran toward the back exit. She could hear them slamming something against the glass as she continued on her way. She reached the employee locker room and made a move to shove the door open, but it didn't budge.

It was locked. In their mania and fear the crowd had locked her in. She looked down at the girl in her arms guiltily. This was not going to end well. The crashed on to the floor where she stood with the girl, and Kimberly's jaw automatically clenched. She set Celia down.

"Go hide in the Women's locker room, Celia. Now."

Kimberly watched her in her peripherals until she was certain Celia was inside the room. There were more of them than before. More than she could take alone.

Well, if she was going to die…then she was going to die like a ranger. Fighting to the very end.

They surrounded her, and she prepared for a stand off. She took a stance as they circled her. When suddenly there was a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something happened. Something big and…tragic. A golden wave flowed toward her and the strange foot soldiers. She watched in amazement as the wave passed over the metal creatures and disintegrated them into sand. As the wave hit her she felt an energy she hadn't felt in years. She inhaled it as it circled around her. Her skin began to glow a faint shade of pink. It was as if the sun's warmth was touching her skin for the first time after a lifetime of darkness. As the golden energy faded away she knew…it was Zordon. Zordon's energy had taken out the enemies, and saved her. The wise wizard had come to her aid once again, but if he had saved her then why was there a knot in her stomach? Why didn't she feel like celebrating?

She gulped back tears that mysteriously formed in her eyes. She had no idea why she was reacting this way. It wasn't as if Zordon had…

_No._ As the thought struck her so did the fear. He couldn't be. He was _Zordon_. He was more of a father to her than her own father had _ever_ been. There was no way he was dead. It just wasn't possible.

Was it?

She shook the treacherous thoughts away, and brought her mind back to the situation at hand. Celia. She needed to find Celia.

* * *

_Hopefully this is the first in a series of drabbles about what the MMPR gang was doing during C2D. In my brain it was a global attack. I don't think they ever stated that in the episodes, but I imagine it would be a widespread attack. I decided to do Kim first because I think I write her as a character better than the others._

_Hope you guys like it!_

_angellwings_


	2. Tommy and Jason

**_

* * *

_**

Tommy and Jason

* * *

This was not how they imagined their day trip to Los Angeles going. They had not anticipated that they would be fighting a bunch of walking tin-cans, but they were. They should have known. It seemed any time one or more rangers gathered something strange always happened.

And a worldwide attack by every villain across the known universe was certainly to be considered strange.

Tommy and Jason glanced at each other worriedly as they defeated the small group of tin soldiers and motioned for the people they were terrorizing to run.

They were tired. There was no way that they could keep fighting. Sooner or later they would be outnumbered and overpowered. It would be different if they still had their powers or if Tommy had thought to bring his zeonizer with him, but they didn't and he hadn't. So now they were just two civilians fighting the good fight.

"We can't keep this up, bro," Jason said tiredly as he rested his hands on his knees.

"We have no other choice, Jase," Tommy said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his recently chopped off hair, "We've got to keep fighting."

"I understand that man, but we need a plan…a strategy," Jason told him.

"Maybe we could organize these people…all fight back at once," Tommy thought out loud.

"They wouldn't listen to us…as far as they're concerned we're still two teenagers," Jason told him with a shake of his head. It was true they were both still nineteen. They're birthdays were close together so they would both be twenty soon, but it would still hinder any attempts to organize people. Suddenly Tommy was more than a little angry. So he was a teenager…big deal. He knew more about leading people into battle than any of these people ever would.

"There has to be some way to fight all of this," Tommy growled.

"We'll have to figure it out later here come some more tin cans," Jason said as he nodded in the direction of the oncoming forces, "A lot of them."

They quickly took their stances against them.

"It looks like we've run out of time to form a strategy," Tommy said to Jason as he kept his eyes on the advancing foot soldiers.

"It looks like we've run out of time period," Jason said with a determined glare, "I say we take out as many of them as we can. If we're going down then they're going down with us."

"Works for me," Tommy said as they both threw themselves in the soldiers and began what they were both certain was their final battle. They took a few, but were quickly overpowered and restrained. Jason was startled by a feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something had clicked into place and an explosion was eminent. He glanced over at Tommy and got the same impression from him. Jason was looking around for any hint as to what might have cause that feeling when he saw it.

A wave of white light heading straight for them.

It quickly engulfed them turning the tin soldiers into sand. The light circled around Jason and Tommy a little of it seeped into their skin while the rest of it continued on its path across the city. Their skin began to sparkle and glow faintly. Jason's was pulsating a shade of red while Tommy a bright white that almost matched the wave.

Both automatically knew where the wave had come from.

"Zordon," They said to each other simultaneously.

They glanced at the people around them and observed their victory celebrations.

But neither Jason nor Tommy felt like celebrating. If Zordon had exuded that much power…something terrible must have happened to him.

"We need to get to Angel Grove," Tommy said with a gulp.

"Way ahead of you, bro," Jason said with a nod.


End file.
